


A Most Egg-cellent Friendship

by upquarkAO3



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spring holiday shenanigans, The Easter Bunnies Fic Challenge, Unlikey friendships are fun, honestly most kids' fundraisers are UGH with a capital SaltyWordOfChoice amiright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/pseuds/upquarkAO3
Summary: Second Fic Prompt! :-DWho: Candy FletcherWhere: Trixie’s schoolWhat: EggsOptional word: ‘alabaster’





	A Most Egg-cellent Friendship

[ - ]

 

Of all the improbable babysitters she’d had, this has to be one of the strangest. Which is really saying something since Trixie has bulldozed through squeaky college students that pay more attention to their phones than to her, two grammas from the apartment complex (one SUPER hard of hearing – she’s Trixie’s favorite because she can play music as loud as she wants and Edna Mole can’t hear it OR the other neighbors banging on the walls in objection), her dad’s “friend” Charlotte (definitely air quotes there: Trixie knows something’s up with those two), Maze obviously because, well…MAZE.

But this one?

Hm.

And the name?

C’mon.

Candy??! For real?

Man, she thought her OWN name was a little…unique, and that included her nickname. Not like she cared overmuch; run of the mill was _‘bor – ing’_ as Lucifer liked to say. And honestly, there were enough Brittanys/Tiffanys/WhatEVER-ys already in the world. And ‘Beatrice’ was at least an actual name; not a piece of fruit or color or freaking  direction like SOME people named their kids.

Even _with_ the whole ‘Trixie sounds like a hooker’s name’ thing. Yeah, she’d looked that word up after neither of her cop parents would tell her what one was. Adults, even smart ones, were so weird around kids sometimes. And **_whatever_ ** Lucifer; SHE thought her nick sounded mischievous – which she was, not like she’d grow up to turn tricks for money, which eww, NO. So there.)

But yeah, this current scenario was pretty weird, even for Trixie’s ‘normal’, which was almost ever anything but.

It started with the standard drama. Emergency at work that took her mom AND her dad AND her Maze AND her Lucifer and against the advice of all medical personal she'd ever met apparently Edna had finally decided to undergo evaluation for a cochlear implant at the most inconvenient time, so… a quick meeting of the minds in Lux after an unexpected guest had dropped in to see her tall friend meant she brought her own Candy instead of any of ‘her people’ to the school’s Easter-slash-Passover-slash-generic-pagan-equivalent-spring-solstice holiday craftmaking celebration.

Their projects were supposed to be sold and the proceeds go to funding books for libraries in underserved communities, which was of course awesome, but honestly? Trixie wasn’t sure people wouldn’t be paying them just to hide the items created. The choices were pretty awful: making chicks out of hard-boiled eggs and kindergarten-level craft stuff, weaving Easter baskets to put fake flowers in, assembling lambs out of construction paper and cotton for Passover celebrations or making dreamcatchers. Really? Even for California dreamin’ non-religious-but-still-into-doing-SOMETHING seasonal-folks Trixie didn’t get THAT reference. She had zero clue what dreamcatchers had to do with the Spring Solstice and was pretty sure the organizers didn’t either. Not knowing Candy or her level of artistic inclination very well, Trixie opted for the chick because honestly, how hard could it be to color an egg and glue stuff on?

Candy Fletcher hadn’t looked so sure about it, but simply shrugged and smiled when Trixie insisted.

It was fine, really. They’d have fun – Lucifer said so. And Trixie prided herself at being adaptable. She wasn’t Penelope’s granddaughter for nothing.

And this pretty, chirpy lady with sadness hiding in her eyes was Lucifer’s ex-something or other. She wasn’t really sure? But Lucifer himself assured her that Candy was ‘just the **best** girlfriend and you’ll have **such** a hoot and a half’ – and Trixie believed him. Lucifer didn’t lie (unlike most adults she knew). She also knew he meant Candy was a girl-who-was-a-friend, not like GIRLfriend-girlfriend.

Not like her mom and him, either.

They were friends…but…yeah. Something else there, too. Anyway.

Huh? Oh. Candy was talking to her. It was kind of hard to hear what with the school’s crowded cafeteria tables full of rabid crafters. Honestly, it would probably have been easier just to straight-up donate money. This was a zoo.

“TrixieChick? I asked how you’re doing?”

“Oh, sorry! Okay. I mean…I guess.” She frowned. “This is a little harder than I thought it would be.”

“Well, it’s a little _different_ than what I thought I’d be doing, that’s for sure. Wasn’t prepared for this when I came into town this morning.”

Her new friend looked slightly pensive, then regrouped quickly.

“I’m having randomly unexpected fun, though. How ‘bout you?” Candy laughed as she looked down at the debacle in her own hands, then back up to see Trixie’s nod and smile.

Trixie thought she had a nice laugh – real, not fake like so many adults had. But a little shade of sad there, too. Just a little. Like her eyes. And Candy didn’t seem like she was really trying to hide it…sort of like she thought no one would notice.

Trixie noticed EVERYTHING. All the time. Innate talent plus the cops-for-parents-factor.

But not artistic talent, apparently. Her egg project efforts just SUCKED. Ugh, the worst. She looked over at Candy again. Well, hers sucked, too. At least they had that going for them: bonding in miserable excuses for crafting.

After a nibble on her bottom lip Candy observed, “You know, it’s almost a shame to ruin these eggs with paint and what’s passing for decorations. I don’t think this stuff is non-toxic and we could have just donated them to a soup kitchen or something. High in protein and good fat for people that could use better nutrition.”

Trixie frowned. That sounded like a good idea, actually. Wasn’t this fundraiser supposed to help people instead of making a pointless mess?

“And they were almost pretty just plain. Like alabaster.” Candy mused.

“’A lobster’? Wait, aren’t those grey and turn red when you cook ‘em?” Trixie’s brows pinched.

Candy laughed. “No sweetie; ‘al-la-bas-terr’ a pristine shade of creamy white.” Her new friend was quiet for a second and when she spoke again her voice was small and soft. “Eggs are easy to break. Such a thin shell around so much potential. It’s amazing any of them survive to a new life, really. Like people. Our minds are just shells around our souls. And we can fracture just as easily. Usually at the most inopportune times.”

Despite her chirpy, polished exterior she sounded like she might have some up-close-and-personal experience with this. Now Trixie was actually sad.

Candy startled herself out of her reverie (and the reasons for it) when she saw the downcast look on the little girl’s face.

“Besides, look around! Half of these would make awesome Pinterest-Fail submissions!”

Trixie began to chuckle at Candy’s stage whisper and twinkling smile. Like Lucifer, she seemed to have a lot going on under the surface but she was funny, too. Except Trix was pretty sure that Candy was funny on purpose.

Lucifer was funny despite himself most times. But that was okay – it was one reason why she liked him so much.

And she liked this friend of his, too. More so when she kept on snarking (Trixie did love that done well).

“And lambs for Passover crafts? Are you kiddin’ me? You know the story, right?”

Trixie shrugged quizzically and Candy’s voice dipped low and conniving.

“God’s Chosen used lambs’ blood to mark their homes safe when the Angel of Death passed over them.”

Trixie actually shuddered. Yeah, she’d seen generically scary stuff on the internet and movies (not like her parents knew much about her ability to navigate around their privacy lock-outs…but what they didn’t know would not hurt them, right?)…but that story was actually frightening.

God was a little inexplicably terrifying for her to consider, being honest. Like some who said they followed their own versions of Him if the news was anything to go by. Peace, kindness and forgiveness weren’t tops on everyone’s agenda, Trixie thought.

The miracle’s daughter wondered what God thought about all that. If He did.

Hmm.

Candy seemed to abruptly reboot on the fact that her companion for the afternoon was, despite her vocabulary and affect, still in grade school. She tried to salvage the situation by reeling some humor back in – albeit macabre.

“Yeah, no catsup to make the lambs accurate, so I’m really glad you picked the chick project. Even if we’re terrible at it. Martha Stewart would be soooo disappointed in us.”

She winked.

Trixie took a quick breath and winked back.

Then she whispered, “Maybe we could, y’know, mess up on purpose? Since we’re messing up anyhow. And we could go by a soup kitchen instead? I haven’t spent my allowance for like three weeks; it’s not a lot but more than this stupid chick would get.”

Trixie got more excited as the idea fueled the fire in her (very active, thank you) imagination and thought Candy began to brighten up for real.

“And we COULD put them on Pinterest Fail! Mom loves that stuff; the cheesier, the better. She always says you should quit while you’re ahead unless you’re behind the eight ball.” After a brief pause and a small eyebrow pucker Trixie grinned as she continued. “I don’t really know what she means by that, but she cracks herself up when she says it. My mom’s kinda serious most of the time, but she can speak dork pretty quick, too.”

Candy leaned in close enough for Trixie to smell the faint perfume on her skin. It wasn’t nearly as ‘girly’ as she’d have expected, which was kind of a surprise. Another one was shortly forthcoming as Candy’s stage whisper got softer and slyer. “I like your mom. And sounds like you have some good ideas! I have some ‘allowance’ too, y’know. I’d be happy to add in.”

The light in her eyes truly shone now.

“Definitely more fun! I mean, your teacher Sally Sourpuss…”

Trixie actually snort-laughed here which set them both off until Candy got enough of a grip on herself to continue.

“...well HER chick is just perfectly pouf-tastic and SHE looks like she’s been eating lemons without licking the sugar or doing the shots afterwards. Oops. Probably not appropriate convo for a kid I don’t really know. Sorry.”

But she didn’t _sound_ sorry and Trixie thought some of the sadness was finally fading from her eyes.

Yeah, Candy was awesome.

Besides who wanted a boring old hard-boiled egg with construction paper wings and beak done up to look like an Easter chick?

Snoozeville.

So whispering, _‘Cool! Let’s do this!’_ and deciding to make something for Chloe and Maze to cheer them up after what was sure to be a hard day, Trixie and Candy got started afresh. Just like the season.

Snickering like idiots and jostling elbows they both grabbed for the glitter, glue sticks and other craft paraphernalia that had been vomited over the table in front of them. Eventually they were pleased enough with themselves and their projects to brandish them joyfully in front of her frowning teacher on their way out and they laughed like they gotten into Maze’s special brownies all the way out to the parking lot.

Which was why when Chloe and Maze finally came home later that evening, dusty, disheveled and more than a little aggravated from their trying day, they were brought up short by three things they found waiting for them on the kitchen counter.

One note: ‘Wassup, LA-deez! We’ve gone out to do good deeds then for noms, yo. We’ll bring some home for you guys. Love, TrixieChick and EasterCandy.’

And two of the strangest looking objects either had ever seen. Eggs painted in Aging Faux-Politician Spray Tan Orange. Pipecleaner…jeez, were those supposed to be bikinis? Fake eyelashes over googly eyes. Teased yarn tresses. And heels? Made out of construction paper, tacks and pom-poms? Apparently so.

These certainly weren’t the chicks Chloe could have reasonably expected from the craft fundraiser but knowing her daughter, somehow she wasn’t surprised..

Even Maze could only comment, ‘Looks like my older sisters.’

Chloe snorted.

“No really. Better even – at least the clothes. Make-up too, prolly. It’s really hard to get that shade of ‘garish and tacky’ just right.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Yeah, her regularly scheduled life was starting to rival LA weirdness more and more each day.

Happy Easter, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other prompt, more wacky/cracky than I'd have initially envisioned for the wurdz (but oh man, ya'll should have seen what the editing flensed ;-)


End file.
